Behind the Gun
by August08
Summary: A dark cloud hangs over the small town of Destiny; the theft of an infant in the dead of night. Twenty-nine years later, Leo, the newly appointed sheriff is thrown into the midst of a long kept secret known only to two people. But, when a red masked turtle appears, everything about the law that Leo has ever believed in is tested and his faith in family is thrown into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a Western style story. This is a bit of an AU, as well. This story was inspired by Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only the plot and the OCs

* * *

><p>The saloon was noisy and busy with patrons, both local and foreign alike. There was a mixture of humans and humanoid animals, and everyone was getting along. Destiny was the only place where human and non-human species could mingle and not tear each other's throats out. Destiny was a safe haven for anthropomorphic civilians to rest and relax and enjoy the company of others without the prejudice that lingered in other towns; mostly because the sheriff and the deputy were also anthropomorphic animals.<p>

Splinter was a wizened old rat who was strict but fair. His young deputy, Leonardo, a blue masked turtle, was eager to learn from his boss and guardian. Splinter had taken Leonardo and his two brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo in when their parents died of a pandemic that swept through the town when they were young children. Splinter had raised the boys as his own, teaching them everything they needed to know to survive in the wilds of the West, from horse riding to gun fighting. However, as they grew older, it was apparent that not all the boys were interested in guns and horses. When he got older, Donatello started training with the town's doctor in hopes of one day becoming a doctor himself. Leonardo was the more serious of the remaining two to learn more about the ways of the sheriff. Michelangelo just wanted to ride around on a horse all day and shoot at empty bottles. So, it was no surprise that when it came time to choose a new deputy, Splinter picked Leonardo.

The doors of the saloon swung open and footsteps padded across the wooden floors. A few of the patrons looked up from their drinks to see the deputy walk around the tables and chairs and head for the bar at the end of the room. The bartender turned around and smiled.

"Hey, deputy," she greeted.

"Hello, Angel," Leonardo replied.

"What can I get for you?" Angel asked, giving Leonardo her full attention.

Leonardo shook his head. "Nothing today, thanks. Just checking in to see how things are going."

"Things are good," Angel told him. "Quiet, as usual. Thanks to you and sheriff Splinter."

Leonardo smiled. "We do what we can," he said.

"How's Donnie and Mikey doing?" Angel asked. "I hardly ever see Donnie anymore."

Leonardo shrugged. "Same here," he admitted. "Donnie's always got himself locked away in his room with his head in medical books. And Mikey's...well, he's Mikey. You never know what he's doing."

Angel laughed. "Isn't that the truth?"

Leonardo let out a chuckle of his own. His eyes roamed around the saloon, taking in all the patrons. It always filled him with pride to see his town in a peaceful state when he knew that other towns were in such disarray.

"So, how are you doing, Deputy?" Angel asked, drawing Leonardo's attention again.

"I'm doing good," Leonardo replied.

He drummed his fingers against the bar table. Angel tilted her head to one side in a quizzing, concerned manner.

"You don't seem like it," Angel commented.

Leonardo sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Splinter's been distant lately," he explained. "But, I don't know why. He won't talk to me."

"Maybe he's just worried about the recent attacks by outlaws," Angel suggested. "After all, it is Oroku Saki behind the attacks."

"Maybe," Leonardo said. "I just wish he would tell me what it is that's bothering him."

The doors swung open again. "Leo!" someone called.

Everyone looked up to see Michelangelo standing in the doorway, panting and gasping for breath. His clothes were covered in dust and dirt. It looked like he had been thrown from his horse. Leonardo's guard instantly went up when he saw the panicked look in his brother's eyes.

"What is it, Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Saki," Michelangelo wheezed. "He's coming."

* * *

><p>Hooves pounded over the uneven ground, kicking up dust in their wake. Horses whinnied as they were driven to run faster. The town of Destiny was fast approaching. It had been many years since he had set foot in the small town. The last time he had raided the town an infant had been stolen. That had been twenty-nine long years ago. It had been his greatest heist, and he was looking for one last thrill before he turned things over to his son.<p>

There was the small matter of tying up a loose end from his last raid of Destiny. There was a certain rat that needed to be exterminated. Splinter had caused Saki nothing but trouble over the last twenty-nine years, ordering man hunts and forcing Saki and his band to keep moving from place to place whenever the search parties got too close.

Destiny was in sight. Earlier someone had noted that they had been spotted. Saki had said that it didn't matter, Splinter was going to fall; whether the townspeople knew they were coming or not.

* * *

><p>Leonardo ran into the jail house, wide eyed and frantic. He had heard stories about Oroku Saki, none of them good. The story that mostly stood out in Leonardo's mind was the one where Saki led a band of outlaws into Destiny twenty-nine years ago and stole a child before disappearing into the mountains. Even though the infant was considered dead after so long, the hunt still continued to bring Saki to justice for his crimes.<p>

"Sheriff Splinter!" Leonardo called out.

Splinter came out of a back room. "Leonardo? What is it?" he asked.

"Saki," Leonardo replied breathlessly. "Mikey saw Saki fast approaching."

Splinter's ears fell flat against his skull and a look of horror washed over his weathered face. It was like he was experiencing a long, recurring nightmare. Leonardo became even more worried at Splinter's expression.

"What do you want me to do, sheriff?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter headed for the door. "Gather your brothers and the women and children. Guard them in the church."

"I can help," Leonardo said, following his teacher out of the jail house. "I can fight."

"No," Splinter told him sternly. He climbed into the saddle of his horse. "I will lead a group of men out to meet Saki. Hopefully we will be able to stop him before he enters the town."

Leonardo looked up at his guardian and could see a haunted look in Splinter's eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

Splinter guided his horse towards the town square, calling men to arms and for the women and children to get to the church. Sighing in resignation, Leonardo headed off to find his brothers. He found them in the hospital. Michelangelo and Donatello looked up when they heard footsteps on the creaky wooden floor.

"So, what Mikey said is true?" Donatello asked. "Saki really is on his way here?"

"Yes, and we have to get to the church," Leonardo replied.

Donatello gathered some things in a bag and followed his brother outside. A large group of men rode by as the brothers headed towards the church in the center of town.

"So, why aren't you going with them?" Michelangelo wanted to know.

"Splinter forbade me to go," Leonardo answered.

Donatello frowned in confusion. "What? Why? You're his deputy. It's your duty to be by his side."

"I know. But, lately Splinter's been avoiding me," Leonardo confessed. "And I wish I knew why."

The brothers entered the church to find it packed with women and children and some men who decided to stay behind. Leonardo stood guard at the doors while his brothers found seats. Off in the distance gunfire rang out. Some of the children began to whimper and cry. Leonardo nervously fingered his gun that hung at his right side. His anxiety was doubled when there was the sound of pounding hooves and laughter.

"Your sheriff has fallen!" a deep, evil voice yelled over the manical laughter.

Leonardo's world shattered around him. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Splinter was gone? Leonardo turned to see Michelangelo and Donatello standing behind him, their eyes wide and shining with horror.

"Now surrender your deputy," the voice sounded again. "Let him face the one who will take his life as well."

Donatello grabbed Leonardo's arm when his brother made a move for the door. "Don't you even think about it," he hissed.

"He needs to pay," Leonardo said.

"If you go down, Destiny goes down," Michelangelo told him.

"Saki will ransack this place as you bleed out in the sand. Is that how you want to be remembered?" Donatello asked. "As the deputy who left his town to burn?"

Leonardo looked at his brothers, his brown eyes sad but defiant. "One shot. That's all I need."

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other. They both knew that Leonardo was the fastest and most accurate shot in town. If anyone had a chance at beating Saki, it was him. Donatello reluctantly released Leonardo's arm and stepped back.

"Come back in one piece," the purple masked turtle said.

Leonardo nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the hot sun. Seven men on horseback stood in a semi circle in front of the church. At the head was a black haired, dark eyed man that Leonardo could only assume was Oroku Saki.

"An Anthro?" one of the men sneered. "The deputy is an Anthro?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" another asked.

"Is that a problem?" Leonardo asked sharply.

The men snickered, but Saki remained stone faced. Leonardo stared back into the man's merciless black eyes. Saki didn't have the air of prejudice his men carried. Leonardo didn't know if that made him more or less deadly. In one swift motion, Saki dismounted his horse, much to the surprise of his men.

"Boss, what are ya doin'?" one of the men asked.

Saki walked up to an equally surprised Leonardo. "I may be an outlaw, but I am not without my own sense of honor. Your sheriff fell in battle, yes, but it was a dual so that he may die with honor."

"What do_ you_ know about honor?" Leonardo spat. "You come storming into town, raid it for its wealth and steal an innocent child. Where's the honor in that?"

"I had my reasons for doing what I did," Saki replied. "Do you wish to die in the same manner as your sheriff? Or do you wish for me to kill you right where you stand?"

Leonardo looked from Saki to the other six men. "I'll fight your dual," he said. "But, if I win your men leave and never return."

"And if I am victorious?" Saki asked.

Leonardo shrugged. "I'll be dead, so it really wouldn't matter what you did," he said.

Saki nodded and held out his hand, which Leonardo took and the two shook hands. "A fair deal," Saki said.

Leonardo and Saki walked to the center of town and stood a few feet away from each other. Some people began to trickle out of the church to see what was going on. Donatello and Michelangelo were among them.

"On three?" Leonardo asked.

Saki nodded. "One..." he began.

"Two..." Leonardo said.

"Three!" someone else shouted.

Two gunshots went off and someone screamed.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo winced in pain and fell to his knees, his hand going to a gunshot wound in his shoulder. He looked up to see the front of Saki's shirt slowly fill with blood. The gun fell from Saki's lifeless hand as his body crumpled to the ground. Pushing back the pain, Leonardo staggered to his feet and turned to face the band of outlaws. They stared at him in horrified shock.

"Any other takers?" Leonardo asked.

The men bolted, heading for the town gate as fast as the horses could run.

"You haven't heard the last of us, Turtle," a man yelled over his shoulder.

"Tyrele will come down on your heads hard!" another shouted.

Michelangelo and Donatello ran up to their brother as the outlaws disappeared in a cloud of dust. Leonardo cringed and bit back a cry of pain. Donatello immediately began assessing the wound.

"I need to get the bullet out before you bleed to death," he said. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Leonardo allowed himself to be led back to the hospital, fighting back the darkness that was creeping across the corners of his vision. When they arrived, Donatello prepared a clean operating table and told Leonardo to lie down. As Leonardo lay down on the table, Donatello prepped for surgery. After cutting away the bloody shirt, he gave Leonardo an anaesthetic to dull the pain before digging into the hole and retrieving the bullet.

After a minute or two, Donatello extracted the bullet and dropped it into a small dish. He then began the process of stitching up the wound and dressing it. When everything was done, Leonardo had passed out. With Michelangelo's help, Donatello moved Leonardo to a clean bed where he could rest and begin to heal.

The brothers headed outside to see the men who had gone out with Splinter ride back. One man held Splinter's lifeless body in his arms. Donatello had hoped that Saki had been lying, but seeing Splinter's body made it all too real. The men stopped in front of the hospital. The man holding Splinter dismounted and walked inside, heading for the morgue in the back. Donatello felt his stomach twist at the thought of prepping his guardian for burial.

The man returned and walked up to the brothers, removing his hat in respect. "He died honorably and without pain," he said.

"Thank you, Paul," Donatello replied.

The man nodded, placed his hat back on his head and made his way outside to his horse. The brothers watched the men ride off to find their families. Destiny was safe once again, but at a terrible cost. Donatello walked into the morgue, knowing that it was better to prep Splinter for burial sooner rather than later.

As he worked, Donatello couldn't help but think about what one of the outlaws had said in passing. Who was Tyrele? And was he more or less deadly than Saki? Whatever the case, Donatello hoped that Destiny would be able to fight against this new threat when it arose.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later...<p>

Leonardo looked down at the golden star in his hands. Sheriff. He was now the sheriff. All the responsiblity for keeping the town safe rested solely on his shoulders. Well, his shoulders and the shoulders of his deputy.

The door to the jail house opened and the floors squeaked as someone walked over them. Leonardo looked up to see Michelangelo, beaming proudly with his new deputy badge on his chest, walking across the room.

"Howdy, boss," Michelangelo said.

"You don't have to call me that, Mikey," Leonardo told him.

"But, you're the sheriff now. Deputies shouldn't be calling their boss by their first name only," Michelangelo pointed out. "Even I know that. You never did that with Splinter."

Leonardo felt his heart ache at the sound of his teacher's name. "It sounded disrespectful."

"I agree. So, I will now and forever call you sheriff Leo," Michelangelo said.

Leonardo smiled slightly and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Mikey."

Michelangelo became more somber. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Leonardo sighed and looked back down at the golden star. "Not really," he admitted. "It's still too painful to think about."

"Yeah, I know," Michelangelo said. "But, it's for Splinter."

Leonardo clipped the star on to the left side of his vest, grabbed his gun off the desk and got to his feet. He holstered the gun and headed for the door. Michelangelo followed his brother outside. They climbed on to their horses and rode off towards the cemetery. A large group of people had already gathered around the biggest and newest grave. Leonardo and Michelangelo dismounted and walked through the crowd to find Donatello talking to a white rabbit. The two of them stopped their conversation when they saw the sheriff and deputy walk up. The rabbit removed his hat in respect and bowed his head.

"Sheriff Leonardo. Deputy Michelangelo," he said.

Leonardo noticed a golden star on the rabbit's vest. "You must be Usagi," he noted. "Splinter spoke highly of you."

Usagi placed his hat back on his head. "Splinter was a good friend and a great ally in the fight against the prejudice of man. He dreamed of a day when both humans and Anthros could live together in peace." He looked around at the people gathered around the grave site. "Much like Destiny."

"Peace was something he always strived for," Donatello put in.

Usagi looked from Donatello to Michelangelo in a studying manner. "Forgive me, Donatello. But, apart from your turtle appearance, I cannot see any resemblance between you and the deputy. Are you sure you two are twins?"

Michelangelo looked at Donatello. "Giving away family secrets are ya, Donnie?" he asked.

"Us being twins is hardly a secret, Mikey," Donatello replied. "And don't forget, I'm still older than you."

"By a few seconds," Michelangelo put in, sourly.

Donatello smirked. "Still makes me the oldest."

"Guys," Leonardo spoke softly. "A little respect?"

Donatello and Michelangelo fell somber. "Sorry," they apologized.

They fell silent as the priest began to speak. Leonardo's eyes remained fixed on the elegantly carved gravestone marking Splinter's grave. His mind drifted back to the day of Splinter's funeral.

_His hand clenched the fabric of Splinter's shirt as tears fell freely down his face. Leonardo was on his knees beside the bed Splinter's body rested on. In a few short minutes it would be placed inside a wooden coffin and be planted in the cemetery, never to be seen again. Leonardo's chest heaved with heavy sobs. It wasn't fair. First he lost his parents, now he lost his guardian. What cruel fate was this? He was an orphan twice over, even at the young age of twenty-seven. He buried his face in his folded arms, wishing that if he shed enough tears it would somehow bring Splinter back._

_The floor boards creaked, signalling the arrival of someone. But, Leonardo didn't move. Footsteps padded over towards him and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leonardo's breath hitched, choking him. It couldn't be time, yet. It was too soon._

_"It's time, Leonardo," someone said._

_Leonardo looked up to see a tall red fox standing beside him. The fox's green eyes were sad._

_"It's time to go," the fox said._

_Leonardo looked at his guardian's still face. Splinter remained motionless, locked in an eternal sleep. The fox gently pulled Leonardo to his feet as a group of men walked into the room to prepare Splinter for burial._

_"I know this is hard for you," the fox said. "But, the pain will fade."_

_"This pain will never fade, Vyn," Leonardo replied._

_Vyn patted the turtle on the shoulder. "In due time," he said. "In due time."_

Leonardo glanced around at the crowd and spotted Vyn near the back on the other side of the grave. The fox had his head bowed and eyes closed. The desert sun made the memorial service seem like a chore, but no one showed their discomfort. For once, even Michelangelo was quiet and serious. His eyes were distant as they stared at Splinter's gravestone.

_"Come on, Mikey, you can't stay in there forever."_

_"Yes, I can. Go away."_

_The door opened and Simon, a grey coyote entered the room. "Mikey, you're needed at the funeral."_

_Michelangelo lay on his bed with his head buried under the pillow. His shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs. Simon walked over to the bed and sat down._

_"Why won't you come to the funeral?" Simon asked._

_Michelangelo sniffled. "Because they'll forget him as soon as he's buried," he sobbed._

_"No, they won't," Simon told him. "His memory will forever live on."_

_Michelangelo pushed the pillow away and looked up. "How can you be so sure?" he asked._

_"I carved his gravestone myself," Simon replied. _

_Michelangelo sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You promise?" he said._

_"I won't let Splinter's memory fade," Simon said. "Not after everything he did for this town."_

The gravestone was a tall pillar with a triangular top and a vine design carved all the way around it. Splinter's name and lifespan were etched into the front of the pillar. Donatello took a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his face. He felt slender fingers intertwine with his and he gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

_"You're going to work your life away in here."_

_Donatello looked up from his paperwork to see his fiancé, April O'Neil walk into the office. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a bun with two strands of her bangs falling down on either side of her face. She was the heiress to the largest chain of banks across the country. Her father was worth millions and yet he allowed a simple doctor to ask his daughter's hand in marriage. It had caused quite a stir in both the human and Anthros communities when people found out; and even now it was the talk of many towns._

_April walked over to the desk. "It's time to go, Donnie," she said gently._

_Donatello sighed and laid down his pen. "I just can't bring myself to see Splinter reduced to worm food," he said._

_April reached down and took Donatello's hand in her gloved hand. "I know. It's hard. He raised you as his own son, he was the only father figure you had. It's going to be difficult, but you have friends and family around you that will help you through the difficult times."_

_Donatello looked up into April's deep, emerald green eyes. He sighed and smiled. "What did I do to deserve an angel like you?"_

_April leaned over and kissed Donatello softly on the lips. "You asked," she replied._

Donatello ran his thumb over the delicate fingers wrapped around his hand. April laid her head on his shoulder. The priest concluded the service and blessed the grave and all those present. The crowd dispersed and people went on with their daily routines. Leonardo walked over to speak with Vyn while Michelangelo met up with Simon. Donatello and April stayed and talked with Usagi some more.

It would be hard adjusting to life without Splinter, but this was what he would have wanted: His sons living their lives to honor themselves and their loved ones. And the brothers knew that as they laughed and enjoyed the company of their friends and celebrating their guardian's life, Splinter would be proud of them.

* * *

><p>R<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>The wind howled outside the cave entrance, sounding like the calls of a wild, hungry animal. Inside, the remnants of Saki's band were gathered around a campfire, maps and town layouts spread across the floor. They talked and argued over their next heist. They had to make Destiny's deputy pay for killing their leader. The three weeks since Saki's death was anything but pleasant. Saki's wife had obviously mourned her husband's passing, as did his daughter. But, the son had become a savage. It took four men to pull him off the guy who had broken the news that Saki had been killed.<p>

Now, they had to make things right. The blue masked turtle had to pay. Tyrele had come up with a plan that was going to make them rich and feared. The men were going over the details one last time before they rode out to Destiny. One of the men broke away from the others and headed towards the back of the cave where another fire had been set up. He removed his hat and bowed in respect to the two women.

"Lady Saundra. Miss Karai," he said.

"Hello, Casey," Saundra greeted. "What can we do for you?"

However, before Casey could answer, a deep, gruff voice sounded. "What do you want, Jones?"

Casey looked up to see a tall, red masked turtle step out of the shadows beyond the light of the fire. His amber eyes were cold and deadly.

"Well?" the turtle asked.

"Now, now, Tyrele," Saundra said. "Keep that tone up and your men will surely turn on you before you even get out of the cave."

"Thank you for that insight, mother," Tyrele said.

Saundra smiled up at her son. "I'm just looking out for your well being," she told him.

Tyrele turned back to Casey. "Are the men ready to ride?" he asked.

Casey swallowed and nodded. "We're ready to go whenever you are."

Tyrele nodded. He knelt down and kissed Saundra on the cheek, who kissed him back.

"I'll be back," Tyrele promised.

Saundra patted his cheek, smiling. "Your father would be proud."

Tyrele smiled tightly, getting to his feet. "See you in a couple of days," he said.

"Don't get yourself killed between here and Destiny," Karai commented.

"You're so full of inspiration, sis," Tyrele shot back sarcastically.

Karai smirked. Tyrele walked off towards where his men were sitting. The cave echoed with sharp commands and the scuffling of feet as the men hurried towards their horses. Tyrele climbed into the saddle of his pure black steed and tipped his hat towards his mother and sister. Saundra waved as her son and the men disappeared out of the cave.

* * *

><p><em>Another uneventual day in Destiny,<em> Michelangelo thought as he walked through the busy, but quiet, streets.

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. The desert sun was blazing and hot. Michelangelo took off his hat and began fanning himself, relishing in the small breeze it created. He walked up the short flight of steps to the shade of the awning above the door of the jail house. Walking inside, Michelangelo placed his hat back on his head. Leonardo sat at the lone desk that stood up against the right wall facing the cells that lined the left and center walls.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much paperwork you do for a town that has no crime," Michelangelo commented, walking over and taking a seat across the desk from his brother and propping his feet up on the desk.

Leonardo glanced up briefly in annoyance before going back to his work. "No town is perfect, Mikey," he replied.

"Destiny's as near perfect as you're going to get," Michelangelo said.

"Something's bound to happen," Leonardo told him. "Something always does."

Michelangelo fumed silently. "Rain on my parade," he grumbled.

Leonardo couldn't help but smirk. "Heat getting to you, little brother?" he asked.

"Would it kill the weather to rain every now and then?" Michelangelo said. "I'm melting!"

"What did you expect from a desert town?" Leonardo asked, finally looking up from the papers in front of him. "Besides, we're cold blooded. We should be basking in the sun."

"We may be cold blooded, but I'm going to be heat stroked in a minute," Michelangelo put in.

Leonardo smiled and shook his head. He went back to his paperwork. Michelangelo ran the orange and black bandanna that hung around his neck over his brow. His orange mask had turned a darker shade from the sweat that ran down his face. Michelangelo's eyes drifted to the closed door in the back of the room. Ever since they were kids, the brothers had called the back room Splinter's office. None of them knew what was in there because they were never permitted to go in.

Michelangelo thought about asking Leonardo if he had checked out the office since he was now sheriff, but decided against it. Splinter was still a sensitive topic, especially to Leonardo. So, Michelangelo laid his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. In a couple of minutes the jail house was filled with the sound of soft snores.

Elsewhere, a group of strangers rode into town. One of them was a tall, well built red masked turtle on a beautiful pure black steed. The group rode further into town and stopped at the saloon. After dismounting and tying up their horses, they made their way inside out of the heat. They sat down at a table and ordered a round of beer.

A few of the strangers looked like they were uncomfortable being in a place with so many Anthros, which was strange because they were with an Anthro turtle. When the nervous looking men were done with their drinks, they got up from the table and left the saloon, leaving one man with raven black hair and blue eyes and the turtle alone.

"Is this plan going to work?" Casey whispered.

Tyrele took a sip of his beer. "Not a clue," he replied.

"Well, at least you're honest," Casey commented.

"This is both a chance at gaining millions and a test of how good the law system here is," Tyrele explained. "My prediction is that the sheriff and deputy will just let us waltz right on out of here with our treasure, no questions asked."

Casey gave him a weird look. "I don't know if you're confident or conceded."

Tyrele shrugged. "Maybe I'm both," he added.

Casey nodded in agreement. Tyrele finished off his beer and stood up. Casey followed his lead. The two men walked out of the saloon and, leaving their horses, started making their way down the street. Tyrele took out a pocket watch and checked the time. As soon as the time hit noon screams began ringing out from the bank.

"Show time," Tyrele said.

* * *

><p>Leonardo looked up from his paperwork when he heard the screams. He shot to his feet and ran around the desk, knocking his brother's feet off the desk in the process and startling the younger turtle awake. The brothers ran out of the jail house, jumped on to their horses and sped off towards the bank. When they arrived, they dismounted and ran into the building.<p>

Patrons and tellers were on the floor but the culprets were nowhere in sight. Leonardo went over to one of the tellers and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"They went out the back," the man said.

Leonardo and Michelangelo grabbed their guns and ran out the back door. However, there was still no sign of the culprets. Just then, more screams rang out from the street. The brothers ran through the alley to the street. Leonardo trained his gun on the men, but the sight of one of the men stayed his hand. A red masked turtle held a struggling April O'Neil in one arm and had a gun in his other hand. The second man led two horses.

The turtle tipped his hat in respect. "Mornin', sheriff. Deputy," he said.

"Let her go," Leonardo demanded.

The turtle looked from the sheriff to the dame in his arm. "I think I'll keep her," he said, looking back up at Leonardo. "A woman would be a nice change of scenery for the men."

Leonardo felt his finger tighten over the trigger. The red masked turtle smirked while the other man looked nervous.

"Can't shoot me without harming Miss O'Neil here," the turtle said, holding April closer to his chest. "And, I'm not lettin' her go. So, you're going to put that gun down and let us walk away."

"April?" someone asked.

Everyone turned to see Donatello standing a few feet away, staring in horrified shock. The man holding the horses' reigns looked from Donatello to Michelangelo then back again.

"There's two of them?" he asked.

The turtle rolled his eyes and grabbed the reigns of his horse. "The heat's messin' with your head."

April shrieked as she was thrown into the saddle of the black horse. The turtle jumped up behind her. Donatello ran towards the men.

"Don't just stand there, Leo! Stop them!" he cried.

But before anyone could do anything, the two men were off towards the gate, the sound of the turtle's laughter echoing back over the wind.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support is awesome.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Donatello yelled, his voice echoing through the empty jail house. "You just let them take April!"<p>

"They had her at gun point, Donnie," Leonardo said, trying to stay calm. "I couldn't shoot him and risk shooting April at the same time."

Donatello looked at his brother in disbelief. "Do you know what they'll do to her?" he asked.

Leonardo ran a hand over his face. "They want her for a different reason, Donnie," he said. "The turtle called her by name."

Donatello's disbelief began to morph into horror. "Then they know about her father," he whispered. The color drained from his face. "And when they find out they will never get the money they'll..."

He trailed off and staggered a bit on his feet. His breathing became erratic.

"Whoa, easy, Donnie," Michelangelo said, guiding his twin over to the chair across from Leonardo's desk. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

Donatello leaned over and took several deep breaths. Leonardo looked down at his brother and knew that there was more he could have done to save April. Donatello and April had been together since they were kids. No one knew it, but their marriage had been arranged by Splinter and April's father when they both saw how much the children enjoyed each other's company. Donatello just didn't make it public knowledge until he offically proposed a year ago.

April meant everything to Donatello; she was his world, and Leonardo had just let those two men ride away with her. What kind of a sheriff did that? The choice was clear: he had to go after them. The commotion at the bank was just a distraction from the real target.

"I'll get her back, Donnie," Leonardo promised.

Donatello looked up. "I'm coming with you," he said.

Leonardo shook his head. "No. I need you to stay here."

Donatello moved to get up from the chair, but Michelangelo pushed him back down. "I can help," Donatello said.

"You haven't fired a gun in eight years," Leonardo reminded his brother. "And you're scared of horses." He shook his head. "No, you stay here. Mikey will see to that."

Michelangelo's head snapped up. "What? You're leaving me behind, too? Your deputy?"

"Did you learn nothing from Saki's attack?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo gave his brothers a hard look and they fell silent. "I'm not going alone," he said. "I'll take Usagi and a few of the men from town. But I need someone to defend Destiny while I'm gone. I'm not leaving the people defenseless, that's why Mikey stays."

The twins nodded. "Sorry," they apologized.

Leonardo let out a strained breath. "I'm not going to rest until April is safely back home," he vowed.

"I know, Leo," Donatello said.

"Be safe," Michelangelo added.

Leonardo smiled. "I always am," he said.

He walked out of the jail house and made his way outside. Usagi was waiting for him.

"I appreciate you helping out, Usagi," Leonardo said.

"It's what friends do," Usagi replied. "I put the word out for volunteers to go looking for Miss O'Neil's abductors."

Leonardo nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Hopefully we'll be able to gather enough people."

"Heard you needed some itchy trigger fingers," someone said.

Leonardo looked up to see Vyn walk up. Behind him stood an orange and white tabby, a German Shepherd and three human men. Leonardo knew the humans, they were the Reid brothers. However, the dog and cat were unfamiliar to him. Vyn pointed to the two Anthros.

"The cat's Klunk and the dog's Rascal. Two best trackers this side of the Desert Sea," he said. "They just moved here from Maru."

Leonardo nodded to the men. "Thank you for your help," he said.

"We look out for our own," David Reid said.

"You don't take a citizen of Destiny and not expect to have the town come down on your heads," George Reid added.

"So, when do we leave?" Klunk asked.

"As soon as possible," Leonardo replied.

* * *

><p>Tyrele and Casey rode into the town of Cantina. The others had gone on ahead back to the mountain camp. Tyrele and Casey would meet up with them after they placed the ransom demand. Tyrele left Casey in charge of keeping April safe while he put in the demand. He left Casey and April at the hotel and rode off towards the post office. As he waited in line, Tyrele wrote out a short note and folded it up. When it was his turn, Tyrele walked up to the desk and held the folded piece of paper out. The young man behind the desk took the paper and opened it, reading the note.<p>

"Best if we keep this between us," Tyrele whispered.

The man nodded nervously. "I'll get right on it, sir," he said.

Tyrele smiled and headed outside. He mounted his horse and rode off towards the hotel again. When he arrived, Tyrele could hear the sounds of fighting drifting out from an open window in the hotel. Sighing, Tyrele dismounted, tied up his horse and went inside. He headed for the front desk.

"A man came in here with a red-head. What room did you give them?" Tyrele asked.

"203," the man behind the desk replied, clearly distraught over the sounds of fighting.

Tyrele tipped his hat to the man and headed up the rickety staircase to the second floor. He quickly walked down the hall to the room given by the clerk and opened the door just in time to see April deliver a damaging blow right between Casey's legs. He dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Nice shot," Tyrele commented.

He stepped into the room and closed the door. April fought at the ropes that bound her wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"Come near me and you'll get the same thing," she threatened.

Tyrele removed his hat and bowed. "I may be an outlaw, but I'm not a savage, ma'am. I have more respect for women than my...associate here," he replied, kicking Casey with his boot.

"A gentleman outlaw?" April said. "There's no such thing."

Tyrele put his hat back on his head and smiled. "I'm not in the business of harming women. As soon as our demands have been met you'll be reunited with your family," he explained.

April narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If it's money you're after, good luck. It'll never be yours," she told him. "My father doesn't negotiate with outlaws."

"Then it'll be a very long walk for you back to Destiny," Tyrele said. "That is, if you make it through the Desert Sea alive."

"I thought you said you weren't in the business of harming women," April said.

Tyrele smiled darkly. "There's more than one way of making someone disappear, Miss O'Neil."

April felt a cold chill shoot down her spine. She swallowed nervously. Tyrele kicked Casey again, this time a bit harder.

"Come on, bonehead. Let's leave Miss O'Neil to her thoughts. I'm sure she has a lot to think about."

Casey staggered to his feet and followed Tyrele out of the room. April heard their footsteps on the stairs before fading downstairs. Through the open window, she could hear their voices as the men talked.

"What will we do with her if we don't get the money?" Casey was asking.

"She would always fetch a pretty penny in the markets of Gomorra," Tyrele answered.

"That's on the other side of the Desert Sea," Casey said. "Do you know what they do to women like her?"

"I made that quite clear in the ransom demand, don't worry," Tyrele replied. "Either O'Neil pays up, or he pays the man who will own her to get her back."

April felt the world around her cave in, crushing and suffocating her. She hoped beyond hope that someone was looking for her and prayed that someone would put a bullet through Tyrele's head.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. This chapter will begin Leo's search into the theft of the infant and the secret that's been kept from him for so many years.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Leonardo watched from his place on his horse as Rascal and Klunk examined some tracks. He wanted to hurry them up, but knew better than to rush a tracker. The sun was setting on the first day of the search and they were losing ground. Rascal bent and sniffed at the tracks. Klunk asked him something and the dog shook his head. Leonardo rubbed his tired eyes. It was getting late, they needed rest, but they also needed to find April before those outlaws did away with her. Leonardo looked up when he heard soft hoof falls coming up beside him.<p>

"We will get nowhere in the state we are in, now," Usagi commented. "We are tired, the horses exhausted. We need rest."

Rascal and Klunk walked up. "There's too many scents," Rascal said. "None of them Miss O'Neil's."

Leonardo sighed and shifted in the saddle. He looked up at the darkened sky. "I hate to say this, but let's call it a night. We'll ride for Cantina at first light."

The men nodded and prepared to make camp. Leonardo and Usagi tied the horses up while the others got a fire going. Usagi looked over at Leonardo and could see the haunted look in the turtle's eyes.

"What is on your mind?" Usagi asked.

Leonardo sighed sadly as he rubbed his horse's neck. "Splinter wouldn't have let this happen," he said. "He would have found a way to stop the kidnapping. I'm disgracing the badge."

"You acted true to yourself," Usagi replied. "You are Leonardo, not Splinter."

"Sometimes I wish I _was_ Splinter," Leonardo said.

The friends made their way over to the campfire. Vyn was in the process of cooking supper. Leonardo and Usagi sat on a log across from the Reid brothers. Rascal and Klunk were off inspecting the tracks again. Leonardo watched the dog and cat work. Never before had he seen a canine and feline get along so well, even in Destiny.

_No town is perfect,_ Leonardo reminded himself. "Why did Klunk and Rascal move to Destiny?" he asked out loud.

"They were helping Splinter track down Saki," George answered.

"They tracked him down to a mountain range bordering the Desert Sea," Stan Reid added. "But, the two never made it back in time to warn Splinter that Saki was on the move."

Usagi grew somber. "They say they have information concerning the infant that was stolen," he said.

"What kind of information?" Leonardo asked.

"I do not know," Usagi replied. "All I know is, is that the information they carry is for you and your brothers, and no other."

Leonardo frowned. "Why would they not say something sooner?" he asked.

"Because you must discover the truth first," Rascal replied, walking up with Klunk.

They sat down next to Vyn. In the firelight, Leonardo noticed that the skin around both Rascal's and Klunk's wrists was rubbed raw of any fur.

"Shackles," Klunk said.

Leonardo looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

"It was caused by shackles," Klunk said again. "The look on your face told me you saw."

Leonardo looked away. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," Rascal told him. "It's something that confuses a lot of people."

"What's the story?" David asked.

"Prison mines," Klunk replied.

"Prison mines?" Leonardo echoed.

Rascal nodded. "We're originally from over the Desert Sea. It's harder living over there, especially in the cities. The prisons are so congested that work details were set up. So, if you got arrested you were shipped off on the first train to the mines."

"That's where me and Rascal met," Klunk said. "We were on the same work rotation in the mines."

"How did you get out?" Leonardo asked.

Rascal and Klunk looked at each other and smiled.

"What is it?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"Splinter," Rascal answered. "He's the one who freed us."

"On the condition that we use our skills for good," Klunk added.

Vyn smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Splinter."

Leonardo stared into the dancing flames of the fire. "So, how did Splinter free you?" he asked.

"He paid our release fee," Rascal replied.

"He took us in, clothed us, fed us...treated us as though we were his own," Klunk said.

Usagi hummed in thought. "It seems Splinter had a heart for the children in need," he commented.

Klunk nodded. "We owed him our lives," he said. "Becoming trackers was the least we could do to repay our debt to him."

The conversation dwindled as the meal was passed around and the group began eating.

* * *

><p>Donatello gazed out his bedroom window at the dancing stars. His thoughts roamed to April and he prayed that she was safe. Every minute the search party lost was a minute April drifted further away. Donatello then prayed for his brother's haste and that Leonardo would bring April home safe and sound. A knock on the door made Donatello turn away from the window. In the doorway stood an anxious looking Michelangelo. Donatello's heart began to pound.<p>

"What is it?" Donatello asked.

"Mr. O'Neil wants to see you," Michelangelo said. "He's downstairs."

Donatello quickly headed downstairs and into the living room. Mr. O'Neil was sitting on the couch, a piece of paper clenched in his hand.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Donatello spoke softly.

"The noose is too good for these savages," O'Neil said.

"Sir?" Donatello asked.

O'Neil held up the paper and Donatello took it. He read the note, his eyes growing wide.

"Sell her?" he whispered in horror. "They can't do that."

"I don't think they care," O'Neil said.

Donatello looked up at him. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

O'Neil looked away. "You know my no negotiation with outlaws policy, Donatello."

"You're going to do nothing?" Donatello asked incredulously.

O'Neil looked up again. "The sheriff is on his way to get April. Soon, she will be safely at home and justice will be served."

He stood up, tipped his hat to his future son-in-law and left the house. Donatello looked down at the note again. He crumpled it up and threw it in the burning fireplace. He had to have faith that Leonardo and the others would find April in time.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p><em>He stood at the bedside of his dying father. His mother had passed a week earlier. He was still too young to understand what was happening. His infant twin brothers slept soundly in the other room. Splinter had woken him up because his father wanted to see him. So, here he stood, cold and sleepy and a little bit annoyed about being woken up in the middle of the night. His father looked up at him with bloodshot amber eyes.<em>

_"I'm sorry for waking you up," his father whispered._

_"It's okay," he replied._

_His father coughed into a handkerchief. The white was stained red._

_"Can you promise me something, Leo?" his father asked._

_He nodded, more out of habit than anything else._

_"You have to grow up big and strong so you can protect Donnie and Mikey," his father said._

_"Okay," he replied._

_"And..." His father coughed again. "You have to find Raph."_

_"Is he lost?" he asked._

_His father nodded. "Yes, he is. Find him for me?"_

_He nodded. "But, how will I know him when I find him?"_

_"You'll know," his father said, tapping a finger against his chest. "In here."_

Leonardo woke up to the first rays of dawn. The others were also just waking up. Leonardo rubbed his eyes and stretched. It had been the dream again. It was the same as every other time he had it. Leonardo pushed himself up off the ground with a pained groan. The men gathered up their things and loaded up the horses. When everything was ready, they mounted up and rode off.

As they travelled, Leonardo found he couldn't get the dream off his mind. It had been years since the dream occurred, but it had never bothered him like it did now. He wondered if he should tell someone about it, but who could he tell? The only one who could give him any proper advice was Splinter, and everyone knew the dead kept their secrets to themselves.

By the time the group rode into Cantina, Leonardo's head was throbbing from a self-induced headache. The first thing Leonardo noticed was that the townspeople all had the same scared, worried expression. He then realized that the looks were directed at him. That could only mean that the red masked turtle was here or had been here. Leonardo hoped that the turtle was still in town.

"What's the plan, boss?" Vyn asked.

"Split up and search the place," Leonardo said.

The men split up and began their search. Leonardo and Usagi started their search at the post office. When they walked into the building they were met with the same anxious looks as those from outside. Leonardo swallowed nervously. What had this turtle done? Especially to get this kind of fear.

"Are you with that other turtle?" a man behind the front desk asked.

"No, we're not," Leonardo replied. "We're looking for him, though."

"Any information you may have on him would be greatly appreciated," Usagi added.

The people stirred, but no one spoke. Clearly, their bounty was more notorious than Leonardo first thought.

"Heard he was shacked up at the hotel with a red-headed woman," someone suddenly spoke.

Leonardo's hopes soared. "Do you know if he's still there?" he asked.

"Haven't heard no different," the man replied.

"Thank you, sir," Leonardo said.

He headed outside with Usagi right behind him. They rode to the hotel to continue their search. Their investigation brought them to the second floor, room 203. Leonardo opened the door and looked inside.

"Come in, sheriff. Take a load off," came a familiar deep voice.

Leonardo pushed the door open all the way to find the red masked turtle sitting on the bed next to a scared and trembling April.

"Thought you'd left town," Leonardo said.

"Needed to leave a forwarding address for the ransom demand," the turtle said. He looked at Usagi and Leonardo in a studying manner. "We haven't been properly introduced." He tipped his hat. "Oroku Tyrele, at your service."

"Hamato Leonardo," Leonardo said.

"Miyamoto Usagi," Usagi replied.

Tyrele studied Leonardo more closely. "I know Hamato ain't your real name, sheriff. You took on the rat's name."

"It was out of respect," Leonardo replied.

"How noble. Tell me your real name," Tyrele said.

Leonardo swallowed thickly. "Harris," he answered stiffly.

Tyrele nodded. He took out his gun and got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, his hand going to his own gun.

"I know you're not here to pay the ransom. And what's the point of running now? You got me," Tyrele said.

Leonardo wasted no time in walking over and arresting Tyrele. Usagi went over to the bed and untied April.

"You are safe now, Miss O'Neil," he told her.

"Why did you surrender without a fight?" Leonardo asked as he led Tyrele out of the room.

Tyrele shrugged. "Curious to see what you would do," he replied. "And now, I have even more time to study you."

"Study all you want. It ends when we get back to Destiny," Leonardo told him.

Tyrele smirked. "We'll see, sheriff. We'll see."

* * *

><p>Donatello ran into the jail house. Leonardo was just locking the door of a cell. But, it was the sight of April that had Donatello's attention.<p>

"April," the purple masked turtle breathed.

April looked over before running into her fiancé's arms. "Donnie," she said in relief.

Donatello shot a disgusted look at Tyrele before leading April out of the jail. Michelangelo and Usagi followed them. Tyrele watched them leave with an amused look on his face. Leonardo clipped the jail keys to his belt and started after his brothers.

"You and I are going to become good friends, sheriff," Tyrele called after him, sitting down on the bed.

Leonardo stopped and looked at him. He looked offended at the statement. Tyrele gave the sheriff a sideways glance. There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I could never be acquainted with you," Leonardo said.

Tyrele smirked. "Never say never, sheriff," he commented.

He lay down and put his hat over his face. Leonardo walked out of the jail and went to find the others. It was surprising how one comment could make him feel so dirty.

* * *

><p>"Everything's fine," Donatello said as he finished his examination. "You're okay."<p>

"I could have told you that, Donnie," April replied. "But, you insisted on this check-up."

Donatello took April's hands in his. "I had to be sure those thugs didn't hurt you," he said.

"I know," April replied. She leaned forward and kissed Donatello on the lips. "But, you worry too much sometimes."

Donatello smiled sheepishly. "It's my way of showing that I care."

April kissed him again. "And it's very sweet of you," she told him.

Donatello gave her one last kiss before pulling away. "I've kept you long enough. Your father will be wanting to see you."

"Meet me at the saloon later?" April asked.

Donatello nodded. "I'll be there."

April smiled and headed for the door. As she was leaving, Leonardo was coming in. They greeted each other in passing.

"What can I do for you, Leo?" Donatello asked.

"Just checking to see if April was okay," Leonardo answered.

"Fit as a fiddle," Donatello replied with a smile. "I can't thank you enough, bro."

Leonardo smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Donnie. Just looking out for family."

"Yeah," Donatello said. He became more serious. "So, what are you going to do with the guy who kidnapped April?"

"I'm not sure, yet," Leonardo admitted. "But, don't worry, Don, he _will_ face justice for his crimes."

However, that didn't stop the small voice of doubt from creeping into his mind. Tyrele was up to something and Leonardo needed to know what it was.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Tyrele was woken up from his nap by the sound of angry voices outside the jail. He looked up in time to see Leonardo hurry inside before closing the door. The sheriff let out a heavy sigh and walked over to his desk. Tyrele shifted his hat back down over his face.<p>

"Rough day?" the outlaw asked.

"As if you care," Leonardo retorted.

"The people are out for blood," Tyrele commented.

"And they'll get it," Leonardo promised. "Just not now."

Tyrele smirked. "Not finished with me yet, huh?" he asked. "Now, that's very interesting."

Leonardo looked over at the prisoner. "What's interesting?" he asked.

Tyrele pushed himself up off the bed and stood up, fixing his hat. "How similar you and me are."

There was that dirty feeling again. Tyrele gave Leonardo a knowing grin.

"Ya know, sheriff, you're not much different than me," Tyrele said.

Leonardo frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You capture people, lock them up against their will. And when they've out lived their usefulness, you murder them," Tyrele explained.

Leonardo stared at him in horror at the very thought that he could ever murder someone.

"I'm nothing like you," Leonardo hissed. "You kill in cold blood."

"And what's hanging someone if not in cold blood?" Tyrele asked. "You're still taking a person's life."

Leonardo tried desperately to find a way to fight back. "They deserve it," he said lamely.

Tyrele shook his head. "How can you try to justify it? Murder is murder, no matter how many ways you look at it. I say the people I kill deserve what they got, as do you with the people you hang." Tyrele stepped closer to the bars. "So, you see, sheriff, you'd make a pretty good outlaw. You're the expert on killing people."

All Leonardo could do was walk away in horrified silence. Suddenly, the badge he wore didn't feel so honorable anymore.

"Good talk, sheriff," Tyrele called after him.

He smirked. The seed of doubt had been planted. His father's killer now knew that no matter what he did, he would always be a cold blooded killer.

* * *

><p>Leonardo stood at the foot of Splinter's grave, his eyes locked on the gravestone. Was he really a murderer? Was he really no different than the man locked up in jail? He wanted to believe that those accusations were false, but he couldn't find a way to argue against what Tyrele had said.<p>

"Doing some soul searching?" Donatello asked, walking up beside his brother.

"I guess you could say that," Leonardo answered.

Donatello looked from the gravestone to his brother. "You've got that troubled look. What's eating you?"

"Something Tyrele said," Leonardo replied.

"Oh? What did he say?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo sighed. He needed to talk to someone. "He said that I was no different than him."

Donatello frowned. "In what way?"

Leonardo swallowed down the bile that was creeping up his throat. "He said that I murder people."

"How?" Donatello asked in a mixture of both confusion and horror.

"By executing criminals," Leonardo answered.

Donatello looked down at Splinter's gravestone. The brothers fell silent, both deep in thought.

"Do you think Tyrele knows anything about the child that his father stole?" Leonardo suddenly asked.

"I'd go to Splinter first before trusting that sleaze ball," Donatello replied.

Leonardo swallowed thickly. "Splinter's gone, Donnie," he said. "In case you've missed the grave in front of us."

"That's not what I meant, Leo," Donatello told him. He met his brother's gaze. "It's time you open Splinter's office and see what Splinter has to say."

Leonardo looked away and sighed. He had been dreading the day when someone would make the suggestion of opening Splinter's office again.

_Time to bite the bullet,_ Leonardo thought.

"And don't let Tyrele get to you," Donatello added. "He's trying to get into your head, make you doubt yourself and the law you uphold. You're nothing like him, never will be."

Leonardo smiled. "Thanks, Don," he said.

Donatello patted him on the shoulder. "Anytime, Leo."

* * *

><p>Leonardo walked into the jail house, pleasantly surprised to see Tyrele out cold in his cell. Leonardo made his way over to the door at the back of the small room. He slipped the key into the lock and turned it. Leonardo feared the click would wake Tyrele up, but the outlaw never stirred. Taking a deep breath, Leonardo opened the door and stepped inside the inner sanctum of Splinter's office. It was filled floor to ceiling with filing boxes. A lone desk sat in the center of the room.<p>

Leonardo closed the door and walked over to the desk. A file lay open on top. Leonardo sat down and began reading the notes. The notes were about an outlaw named Chris Hunter. He was part of Oroku Saki's gang years ago. He was allegedly killed in a foiled bank robbery. Leonardo read down through the handwritten notes and discovered that they were all in Splinter's handwriting. Leonardo turned the page and was met by a hand drawn wanted poster of Chris Hunter. He stared down in shock into the face of his own father.

_Dad was an outlaw?_ Leonardo asked himself in disbelief.

He continued reading. Hunter, while severely wounded, managed to escape and found himself in the company of a young man by the name of Hamato Yoshi, his wife Teng Shen and their adopted Anthros son, Splinter. Splinter and Hunter became good friend and kept in touch even after Hunter left the Hamato household. However, after so many years apart, the friends eventually met up again in Destiny where Splinter was sheriff. Hunter changed his name to Harris, looking for a new start.

Leonardo came to the end of the file. His heart skipped a beat. It was like coming to the end of a book; what happened next? Leonardo rummaged through the files until he found the right one. He opened it up and began reading. Harris met a beautiful woman and they fell in love. It wasn't long until they were wed and they had their first child, a son. Leonardo smiled, but it disappeared when he found a picture of the young family and the baby in the picture wasn't him.

"That's impossible," Leonardo said. "It can't be right. I'm the oldest."

He picked up the picture and studied the faces of the turtles. They were his mother and father, so who was the infant? Leonardo turned the picture over and saw names written on the back. However, only one name jumped out at him: Raphael.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: An early Christmas present from me to you. Hope you have a wonderful holiday season.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p><em>"You have to find Raph."<em>

His father's words echoed in Leonardo's mind. It hadn't been a simple dream. It had been a memory. He needed answers and fast. Leonardo got up from the desk and left the office, locking the door behind him. He made his way outside and started down the street towards the saloon. Inside, Leonardo found Rascal and Klunk at a table by themselves. He made his way over to them and slammed the picture down on the table.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about the infant in the picture and you're going to tell me _now_," Leonardo ordered.

The saloon had fallen dead silent; all eyes on the sheriff. Klunk picked up the picture and got to his feet.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," he said.

Rascal also got up and followed Klunk and Leonardo outside.

"The infant," Leonardo said. "Who is he?"

Klunk let out a strained breath. "He's your brother," he answered.

"I have no other brothers beside Don and Mike," Leonardo said.

Rascal shook his head. "He's your _older_ brother."

"But, I'm the oldest," Leonardo argued.

"Raphael was stolen from your parents twenty-nine years ago," Klunk explained. "Before you were conceived."

"We believe it was an act of revenge against your father when Saki found out Hunter was still alive after the foiled bank robbery," Rascal added.

Leonardo's mind was spinning. He felt dizzy and sick. "Why?" was all he could manage to say.

"Saki considered your father a traitor for deserting the gang," Klunk replied. "He probably thought stealing Raphael was the best way to get back at Hunter."

Leonardo put a hand to his forehead. "That's what Dad meant," he whispered. He looked up at the trackers. "So, who's the man locked up in my jail?" Leonardo asked.

"That..." Rascal started.

"We don't know," Klunk finished. "There are turtle families everywhere. Saki could have come by an orphan and took him in."

Leonardo shook his head. "No. No, I don't think so," he said. "Tyrele looks to be in his late twenties. And..." A cold chill shot down his spine. "He has Dad's eyes."

* * *

><p>"No!" Donatello declared. "It's not true."<p>

"For real?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo had gathered his brothers in their home to tell them about what he had discovered in Splinter's office. Their reaction to the news was what Leonardo had been expecting. Michelangelo was innocently confused while Donatello down right denied everything.

"Donnie, you're the one who told me to see what Splinter had on the matter," Leonardo pointed out.

"Our father was _not_ an outlaw and I refuse to believe I'm blood related to a kidnapping savage," Donatello said hotly.

"It's what Splinter says," Leonardo told him.

"Just because Splinter wrote it down doesn't make it true," Donatello pointed out.

"You saw the picture," Leonardo said.

"That infant could be anyone," Donatello told him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to get out of hanging Tyrele?"

"No!" Leonardo denied.

"Then why are you suddenly defending him?" Donatello asked.

"I'm not defending anybody," Leonardo said. "I'm just trying to find out the truth to this kidnapping that's been hanging over our heads for so many years."

"Speaking of hanging, the people are going to be looking for one soon," Michelangelo put in.

Leonardo felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't hang Tyrele, not when there was the possibility that Tyrele could be Raphael, the missing child of Chris and Chloe Harris; not if he was their brother.

_How could I put my own brother to death?_ Leonardo asked himself.

"I need more time," the blue masked brother said.

"To do what?" Donatello asked. "Brother or not, Tyrele's a criminal."

"So, I should sentence our eldest brother to death, is that what you're saying?" Leonardo asked. "I thought you were the compassionate one."

He stormed out of the house before his brothers could say anything. Leonardo walked through town until he reached the jail house. He headed inside. Tyrele was stretched out on the bed with his hat over his eyes and his arms behind his head.

"Must be something serious if you're here this late," Tyrele commented. He glanced up. "What can I do for ya, sheriff?"

"I need to know something," Leonardo said.

Tyrele gave him a questioning look. "Okay."

"Was Oroku Saki your real father?" Leonardo asked.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo gulped down the last of his whiskey. He had gone to the saloon a little while after Leonardo left. He needed to clear his head after everything his brother had told him. Michelangelo felt torn; he didn't know what to believe.<p>

"Rough night?" Angel asked.

"You could say that," Michelangelo replied.

"Family issues?" Angel guessed.

"You have no idea," Michelangelo said. "But, it's something I can't talk about."

Angel nodded in understanding. "We all have our secrets," she stated.

And in that moment, Michelangelo felt like he had the secret to end all secrets.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter was so short. The next one will be longer.<p>

Happy Holidays!

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support has been so inspirational. Thank you all so much.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Tyrele looked at Leonardo as though the sheriff had just shot him. "What's it to you?" the outlaw asked defensively.<p>

"Something came up," Leonardo replied.

"What something?" Tyrele pressed.

"Just _something_," Leonardo said impatiently. "Who was your real father?"

Tyrele looked away. "I don't know," he replied stiffly. "Saki never told me. All I know is, is that he and my mother died when I was an infant."

"Interesting," Leonardo mumbled.

Tyrele gave him a sideways glance. "What is?" he asked.

Leonardo shifted on his feet. He had brought it up, he had to finish it. However, he just wasn't sure how he was going to explain his theory. Leonardo took the picture out of his vest pocket.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty-nine," Tyrele answered, his voice laced with suspicion.

Leonardo nodded. "You're the right age," he said quietly.

Tyrele sat up and pushed himself to his feet. "Right age for what?" he asked.

"Twenty-nine years ago Saki stole a child from this town," Leonardo said. "It's been haunting us ever since."

"'Kay. But, what does that have to do with my age?" Tyrele wanted to know.

Leonardo took a deep breath. "The family the infant was stolen from...was mine," he explained. "Saki took my eldest brother."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, sheriff, but it still ain't got nothin' to do with me," Tyrele said.

A pained look washed over Leonardo's face. "You have my father's eyes," he replied. "And my mother's emerald skin."

Tyrele frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad told me that when I found my lost brother I would know it in my heart," Leonardo went on.

"Again...what are you talking about?" Tyrele asked.

"It's you," Leonardo answered, looking Tyrele in the eye. "You're Raphael. You're my missing brother."

* * *

><p>"What's eating you, Donnie?" April asked, walking into Donatello's room. "Mikey told me you needed to talk to me."<p>

Donatello sighed as he turned away from the window. He knew his brother was just looking out for him, but that didn't give Michelangelo permission to bring April in on a sensitive family matter. April walked over to Donatello and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" she said.

"But, not this," Donatello told her. "This is something my brothers and I have to figure out on our own."

April gave him a hurt look. "I'm going to be part of your family soon, Don. Your family problems will become mine."

Donatello put a hand on her cheek. "I know," he said. "But, this is one problem you don't need right now."

"Can you at least tell me what the problem is?" April asked.

Donatello let out a strained breath and let his hand fall to his side. "Some information came up on the infant Saki stole," he replied. "Leo believes he's found out what happened."

April nodded. "That'll have to do for now, I guess," she said.

"I'll tell you more when things become more clear," Donatello promised. "But, right now, this is something I have to figure out on my own."

* * *

><p>"I think the desert heat has fried your brain, sheriff," Tyrele commented.<p>

"You look like my parents," Leonardo said.

"Says you," Tyrele retorted.

Leonardo held up the picture. "How can you not see it?" he asked.

Tyrele studied the picture. He had to admit the parents did look like him, but the baby really could be anyone.

"Nice family," Tyrele said.

"_Your_ family," Leonardo put in.

Tyrele rubbed his eyes. "Okay. Say I _am_ your long lost brother, what are you gonna do? I'm still an outlaw. I'm still a criminal."

"If the people knew who you really are maybe they'll see reason," Leonardo said.

"You're optimistic," Tyrele commented. "I'm scheduled for the gallows. The people want to see someone hang."

"Not if it's one of their own, they won't," Leonardo said.

Tyrele sat back down on the bed. "Why are you doing this, sheriff?" he asked. "One minute you're ready to hang me and the next you're trying to save me."

Leonardo looked down at the floor. "I made a promise," he replied. "I promised my father I would find my brother, Raphael...though I didn't know it, at the time."

Tyrele glanced away. "I'm sorry, sheriff. But, you've got the wrong guy."

Leonardo shook his head. "No, I know you're really my brother. You're just too scared to admit it."

He walked away, leaving the jail and leaving Tyrele to his thoughts. Leonardo leaned up against the wall outside and closed his eyes as they began to burn. His heart ached. He knew he had found his missing brother, but Tyrele's mind was so warped that he couldn't see the truth. But, that probably had been Saki's plan all along; to twist and warp the mind of Harris' child so that one day the boy would go up against Harris and he would have no choice but to surrender, unless he wanted to kill his own son. It was psychological warfare, and Saki seemed to be the master at it.

Leonardo wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down his face. He wished Splinter was still alive, he would know what to do; he could get through Tyrele's thick skull. Leonardo took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He regained his composure and began the walk back to his house. As he walked, Leonardo felt his stomach twist with anxiety at the realization that Tyrele wasn't the only brother he had to convince with the truth.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life's been hectic, as usual. Plus I had a bad case of writer's block, but that seems to have passed now. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>The cave dwelling was filled with the loudest silence Casey had ever heard. A week ago, Casey had returned to the camp without Tyrele. When Karai asked where her brother was, Casey told her that the sheriff of Destiny had captured Tyrele. Karai had retreated to the back of the cave and never moved or spoke to anyone for an entire week. Not even Saundra could get her to speak. No one knew what was wrong with Karai. She didn't seem sad; she looked more angry than anything. So the men kept their distance and waited for the stormy silence to blow over.<p>

Casey couldn't help but feel that this was his fault, even though Tyrele had told him to leave. Jones thought back on the day of Tyrele's capture. They had been outside the hotel when they heard the news that Destiny's sheriff and a posy had rode into town.

"Go home, Casey," Tyrele had said.

"And leave you behind? Forget it," Casey told him.

A haunted look fell over Tyrele's face. Casey gave his friend a worried look.

"What's wrong, Ty?" Casey asked.

"There's something I have to figure out," Tyrele replied. "And I get the feeling the answers to my questions lies with Destiny's sheriff."

"This was never about the money, was it?" Casey asked. "You're going to let them take you."

Tyrele headed back inside. "Tell Karai what happened. She'll know what to do."

Casey was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone approach the campfire. Karai stood over them, dressed in men's clothes. Casey had to admit, she looked more attractive in a shirt, vest, pants and boots than in a dress. But, also, she didn't look like a woman at first glance. The hat did well to hide the length of her hair.

"Prepare your horses, men," Karai ordered. "We ride for Destiny tonight."

* * *

><p>Tyrele stared up at the ceiling, his hands clasped behind his head. His conversation with Leonardo kept playing through his mind. He had wanted answers to the questions that had haunted him since childhood, but he hadn't been expecting <em>that<em>. There was no way he was blood related to the sheriff. It couldn't be true. He wanted to believe that Saki had honor, even as an outlaw. Stealing a child went against everything Tyrele believed about his father.

_"You are my brother. You're just too scared to admit it."_

Maybe he was scared; scared what it would mean for him if what Leonardo said was true. His last wish before he hang was to find out who his birth family was. How could he go to the gallows knowing that he had caused his real family so much pain and sorrow? So, he denied it. Denied everything Leonardo told him; hiding inside his shell and protecting himself from the heartache and disappointment.

_"You have my father's eyes."_

Tyrele closed his eyes and sighed. _Definitely not what I had been expecting,_ he thought.

He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps across the wooden floor. Tyrele looked to the side to see Donatello standing outside the cell.

"Was expecting someone else," Tyrele confessed. "You were the last person I expected to see."

"Stop messing with my brother," Donatello said.

"I take it the sheriff told you the same thing he told me," Tyrele guessed.

Donatello's brown eyes burned with a loathing hatred. "You've caused my family nothing but misery every since you first showed up. No brother of mine would _ever_ do that."

"I ain't your brother, doc," Tyrele told him. "You've got no worries about that."

"I'm going to take great pride in pronouncing your death," Donatello hissed.

"Doctors do make the best killers," Tyrele commented.

Donatello stormed out of the jail house. Tyrele looked back up at the ceiling. The further he pushed the brothers away, the more he tried to convince himself that they weren't his family. So far, it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>Destiny appeared on the horizon. Her brother was almost free. Karai kicked her horse to run faster. All that was on her mind was freeing Tyrele and bringing him home; and if she had to take others out to do it, so be it. Nothing was going to get in the way of her mission. With the horses running faster, the band rode into town like bats out of hell. They split up, one group going off to distract that deputy and sheriff and the other going to the jail house. Karai and Casey went to the jail, dismounted and quickly made their way inside.<p>

"Tyrele?" Karai asked fearfully when she saw her brother out cold in his cell.

Casey broke the lock on the desk drawer and opened it, pulling out a set of keys. He hurried over to the cell and unlocked the door. Karai whipped out her gun and spun on her heels when she heard a door open. A blue masked turtle came out of a back room, his own gun drawn. Karai trained her gun on the sheriff's chest. Casey opened the cell door before pointing his gun at the sheriff.

"Drop your weapon and surrender," Karai ordered. "You're outnumbered. If you shoot one of us the other will shoot you."

The turtle dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. Karai walked over and delivered a blow to his temple, rendering him unconscious. Casey lowered his gun and put it back in its holster.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"He deserves to die," Karai said.

"No one is killing anyone, Karai," Tyrele said, walking out of the cell.

"Have you forgotten what he has done to our family?" Karai asked hotly.

Tyrele gave her a stern look. "No one is dying today," he said.

Karai holstered her gun and pulled the sheriff to his feet. Tyrele frowned slightly.

"He dies another day, but he comes with us," Karai stated.

The group made their way outside just as the other men rode up.

"Deputy's on his way," one of them shouted.

Karai and Casey threw the sheriff into the saddle of Karai's horse and the three of them mounted their horses. The deputy and a posy were fast approaching by the time the outlaws rode away.

"They've got the sheriff!" someone yelled.

Michelangelo cursed under his breath. Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We cannot rush into this battle unprepared," he said. "They could have killed him, but they let him live. There is a greater plan at work here."

"So, we do nothing?" Michelangelo asked.

"We prepare for the journey ahead," Usagi advised. "The sheriff has found an unlikely ally in Tyrele. He will be fine."

Michelangelo sighed. "I hope you're right, Usagi," he said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


End file.
